Trapped in the Past
by The Shadow2
Summary: (PG for maybe some launguage) In this story the sons and daughter of Trunks and Pan, Goten and Bra, and Marron and Ubuu come back to the past. Kinda romanticy, and humorous, and stuff so i put it in general! R/R!
1. Where's...?

Hey guys! This story has been cooking up inside my head for quite awhile, so i desided to write it. Well, here you go!  
  
  
Introduction.  
  
  
It had been 4 months since Cale, Marron and Ubuu's son from the future, had come to warn then of the evil that never came. It had been 3 months and 2 weeks since he found out the newly made portal he traveled through was block, so he couldn't get back. Now, Cale was sitting at Bulma's kitchen table, head on hand, elbow on table style, with absolutely nothing to do. A month ago he had told them who his parents were, but only because the constant nagging along with not being able to go home would driving him nuts in a few more week's time. Cale had black hair like his dad's, and it was bleached in some spots to make him almost irresistibly cute. He was a tall boy for his age of 15, and had blue eyes, icy blue eyes, eyes that held many a mystery but were warm and welcoming just the same. In this time line, he was two years younger than Bra and Pan (AN- they're the same again right? Let's pretend they are) and so there were no guys his age he could hang with.   
  
He slowly munched on the chocolate chip Teddy Grahams lying in un-orderly rows on the table in front of him. He had missed all his friends. Alexical especially. Her sparkling, sky blue eyes; long, dark purple hair, always fixed up in different ways, but complementing her face nicely; her good shape, and hard determination. The perfect shape of her lips, and the goofy grins, smug smirks, and regular old smiles the top and bottom works of art made that made him melt into her. Bulma's yell quickly brought him out of his heart-warming daydream. "CALE! EVERYONE! COME QUICK!" Cale jumped up and ran toward her voice. He tripped over who-knows-what and fell into the room. He was getting up and everyone else rushing into the room from all sides. He laid his eyes upon a portal, like the one he came in. His eyes filled up with hope as everyone gasped. "Hey Cale! Isn't that the kinda portal you came here in?!" Goten asked. "Yes Goten!" Cale, and half the people in the room answered. "Ok!" Goten replied with a stupid grin. There was a ripple go through it, and two boys jumped out and landed on their feet. "Where's…?" Cale started but didn't get to finish as a girl fell out of the portal and landed on the two boys, making them fall over onto Cale. "Thanks for breaking my fall you guys!" The girl said, and all the guys groaned. She got off and everyone else got up. "Who are you guys?" Trunks asked. "Yeah!" Pan said. The girl looked over at them and fell over laughing. "We're no one, no one at all ::snickers:: I swear."   
  
The boy with spiky hair (looking amazingly similar to Goten's ::hint hint::) turned to face Cale. "Where have you been?" he asked. "The portal's blocked!" Cale said. "I can't get through. I tried over and over!" He said. The girl cleared her throat and stepped forward. "I might be able to fix this!" She said grinning. She pulled out a capsule and set it off, and a laptop computer appeared. "Let's see…" She said to herself, typing away. ::FIVE MINUTES LATER!:: "Dangit!" The girl yelled. "I can only get a picture transmission to tell them what's wrong." She said, angry. She grabbed the microphone, trying to stay calm so she doesn't break it, and said, "Screen, enlarge." The screen got bigger, so that everyone would be able to see it. She typed in something and a picture of Trunks and Pan laughing over something on the screen showed up. "Mom! Dad!" The little girl yelled, happily. They both stopped laughing and looked at the screen. "Alex!" They yelled surprised. The past Trunks and Pan fell over. "TheportalisblockedandCalecantgetbackhomeandneithercanwesogogetGrandmaBulmaandseeifshecandoanything!" Alex said all in one breath. Amazingly, they understood it, and were about to go get everyone when the screen went in and out of fuzziness. "Oh no!" The kids yelled, distressed.  



	2. Pool Party!!

Okay people, after about a week or two of writers block (how and why… don't ask) I finally got this idea after listening to Burn by Jo Dee Messina. Okay, on with the story (oh yeah, and for those of you who like humor, read this chapter!)  
  
  
(2 years later)  
Pool party. Swim suits. Water. Fun in the sun. Who doesn't love them, other that Vegeta?! (AN- ^_^) A pool party is exactly where almost everyone is at this moment in time… The twins of Bra and Goten, Gosan and Gosen, are eyeing the food tray hungrily. Cale is aimlessly standing around, not near the edge for fear of being pushed in, and Alex is still inside getting on her swimsuit. Everyone is lounging, getting tans, or floating peacefully in the very large pool, owned by Capsule Corp. It, amazingly, is relatively quiet at the pool party. The occasional splash as a hand hits the water, or someone slides off his or her floatation device into the cool water, sounds in the air, unnoticed by almost all. Cale is the one who decides to break the silence.   
"Hey everyone, guess what?!" He called out, walking to the water's edge. "I'm so amazingly hott, I sizzle in water! Wanna hear?" He said, catching everyone's attention.  
With all eyes on him, about to jump in the water, no one noticed the 15-year-old girl bring up her finger for a ki blast. Cale jumped in the air over the water's surface, and started to fall in, when a weak, carefully aimed energy blast hit him, incinerating his swimming shorts just as he fell into the water. I small sizzle could be heard as his short's smoldering remains landed in the cold pool. Alex stepped up to the waters edge. Cale's head came up and he filled his lungs with air, his face beet-red.   
"Burn, baby, burn." Alex said, with a slight musical giggle. Gosan tossed him some shorts from who knows where, saying, "Get her Cale! Make her pay!" as his laugh joined that of everyone else.   
Alex's eyes widened, as Cale quickly slipped the shorts on and got a devilish (but amazingly cute!!) grin on his face and grabbed her feet and pulled her in. Alex shrieked as he kissed her quickly and set on his job of tickling her senseless. Alex finally got free and floated up of out the water, eyes playfully narrowed at her one-year boyfriend. "That wasn't funny!" she said, as Cale grinned up at her. Across the side of the pool, a splash and a yell that was quickly silenced could be heard, and everyone looked over to see Pan just finish pushing Trunks in the water. Bra and Marron followed suit. No one noticed Cale float up and pull Alex back to the water in a passionate kiss. No one, except their future parents…   
  
  
Okay guys, (and girls… and Saiyans… ^_^) sorry it was so short, but I've kinda got bad writers block… if you wanna help in any way, shape, or form, or just give me an idea, please email me! (don't put it in the reviews, other people will see what might be next!) Thanks for the (if few) reviews I got, and I am dedicating this chapter to: Crazygirl, fluffy, and miko! Also my friend, Krissy! W4E!!! Thanks you guys!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 3 Years!!

I'M BACK! Man guys, I'm so sorry! I was grounded because I got a bad grade on my report card! I AM SO SORRY! Flame me for this if you want to. Well, here's the next part, if you can even remember what happened earlier!  
  
(AN- when the chapter starts its nighttime)  
  
Alex was sitting at the computer, with a capsule corp. mug on the fancy coaster to the left of her on the desk. She was working on the portal, trying to figure out why it was blocked, how she could fix it, and how long it would take for her and everyone else to get back home. She took a big drink of her hot chocolate (AN_ What, did u think it was coffee? ^_^) and almost spit it out as the result came up.   
~3 YEARS!!! ~ She thought. She sighed. ~Well, there's no way to fix this; it's the least you can get. I'll tell them tomorrow morning.~ She reached down and shut off the computer, grabbed her mug of hot chocolate and headed to the kitchen to put the dirty mug up. She had on a tank top pajama set. It was light blue and drawstring. In sloppy letters it said, 'Boy Scouting.' She had been on the comp for hours, and her hair was less than neat. She had cut it short, and so you could say she looked like a half away, miniature, female version of Trunks. She walked into the kitchen and say Vegeta and Trunks sitting at the table, eating a midnight snack.   
"Mind if I join you?" She said, hopping into a chair. She grabbed one of Vegeta's Chicken, Mustard and Peanut Butter sandwiches and bit into it. Vegeta grumbled a reply and Trunks smiled at her.   
"Sure!" he said. She grabbed a straw and put it into Vegeta's glass and drank the orange juice he put in there.   
"Do you find joy in eating my food!?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yep! Sure do!" Alex said grinning.  
"So Alex, have you been working on the solution to the portal?" Trunks asked, right before taking a bite out of his normal sandwich.   
Alex got a troubled look on her face. "Yeah, but I encountered some problems. I had to adjust the settings and alignment between my time and this time. The least amount of time I got was 3 years." She sighed. Vegeta got up and left, since he had finished his food.   
"3 years huh?" Trunks said. "Well, that really sucks!" He said, getting up to go back to bed.  
"Yep." Alex said doing the same thing. Trunks went right, while Alex took the elevator to the guest rooms. "Bye Trunks!" She said waving as the elevator doors closed. Her finger hovered over the 3, but didn't push it. She thought for a second, and noticed she wasn't sleepy. She pushed it anyway, and went into her room when it stopped. She grabbed her CD's and CD player, and went up to the roof. She turned it on to, 'I Need You' and laid back to listen. She loved music. She loved to sing! She had a good voice, but she was too shy to let anyone hear it. Not even Cale. The song ended, but she didn't hear it. She had hopped up and turned it off. She flew down to the gravity room, and stepped in, so she could train. She hadn't trained in a long time. She turned the gravity up, and started to train. Just to release some tension. She turned Dirty Pop by Nsync on the gravity room stereo, and trained. She trained all night.   
  
  
  
Okay, short, I know! SORRY! ^_^ What do YOU wanna read, or see happen? Send me a short idea at hottie_angel_0801@hotmail.com. I have msn messenger and AIM. My AIM name is Drk Angel Megan. Thanks!!!!! Dedicated solely to Prince Kash and Agent Kiwi Snoop.   
  
  
  



	4. Suspence (hehe)

Okay, I've got a great idea! You'll know what it is when you read this chapter. I'll try and make it really long!   
  
  
Bulma had everyone gathered into one of the game rooms. While waiting for Pan to go find Bra, Cale and Goten were playing AIR hockey and Alex was being the announcer, (the very hyper announcer, that is).  
"And Goten scores against Cale, and he's leading the game with 8/9!" Alex said in a loud voice. "Cale is SUCH a big fat looser!!!!!" She said, and a ripple of laughter went through the room. She was just about to announce that Cale scored on Goten when Pan and Bra entered the room.   
"Okay, we're here!" Bra said smiling.  
"Everyone, pay attention!" Bulma said. All heads turned toward her. "Capsule Corp. is holding a talent show with paid admission to help benefit that homeless shelter downtown. It's gonna be like a party, and when it's your turn, people will hear you or see you, but they'll also be playing games. Anyone can sign up, it's all day. Spread the word, and sign up youself! Okay, that's all!" Bulma said, smiling. She hopped down off her chair. Gosan and Cale headed off, to figure out what they were going to do. Trunks and Goten went into a corner, as did Bra and Pan, and Marron and Ubuu. No one wanted to do anything alone, and they were already all in their pairs. Alex looked around, and felt a twinge of sadness at not having her sister to plan with, but that was okay. She walked out of the room by herself, hoping to spread the word, if she couldn't do anything. Then, a thought struck her. Allie (her younger sister) always said she had a pretty voice, and she thought she could sing good.  
"I guess I'll try it…" She said to herself outloud. She ran up to the elevator and when to her room to see what song she could sing. She looked through all her karaoke tapes, but just couldn't find one she wanted to sing. She was about to give up, when she reached down to the bottom of the bag and pulled out a song. She looked at the label and grinned.   
"I'll sing this one." She said, grinning insanely. She grabbed her battery powered CD/cassette played and the tape that she was going to sing by. She flew past the window, which was right where Cale and Gosan were planning. They look up.  
"Gosh, she looks excited!" Gosan said. "Let's follow her!" He said, standing up. Cale pulled him back down.  
"No, just let her do her own thing." Cale said. Gosan shrugged and sat back down.  
  
(2 weeks later)  
The party had started, and everyone was laughing, running around, and eating. One thing was missing though. It wasn't the games or the rides they had those. There was food… Entertainment! That's what was missing. Everyone that was doing something was backstage, by order of Bulma. Alex hung back, kinda embarrassed about going to sing and all… What if she was really bad!? Or forgot the words! Should she dedicate this song to Cale? What if it was totally wrong!? She leaned against the bar of the curtains. She didn't want to be seen all fixed up like some pop star. Bulma made an announcement, about how it was tradition that everyone gather to the stage to watch the first act. She would draw out or this bucket of names, and the person they picked would come up.   
The tension in the air thickened considerably after that last part. Bulma shook the bucket and drew out a name. She looked at it and grinned. She leaned over to the speaker and said… (AN- A name!)  
  
MUAHAHA! My first cliffhanger… I hope… turn in next time for who does their thing and who goes after them! I know it wasn't really long, but I had this urge to make a cliffhanger! ^_^ Don't hurt me…  



	5. Dirty Pop

Okay, I wanted to make you wait and I wanted to see what everyone thought would happen, but I couldn't help it! Okay, I don't own Nsync, Jessica Simpson, or Leann Rimes, or anyone else that might be mentioned. Along with and DBZ characters you've ever seen in the show. I you haven't seen them they're mine! ^_^ Wow… I've never written a disclaimer before… I always forget… this is so COOL!!! Anyway… this Chapter is dedicated to fluffy, Crazygirl and Pannybaby123. Thanks for being loyal readers and reviewers! Okay, okay, I'm shutting up! *Mutters* geeze… got no patients…  
  
  
Bulma leaned over to the microphone and said, "The first group will be, Cale, Gosen, and Gosan! They'll be singing 'Dirty Pop' by *NSYNC!!!" There was a roar of clapping, whistling, and cheering as they stepped on the stage. Bulma gave them all microphones, and said into her own, "And next will be Alex, don't leave for her either!" Alex took a deep breath and let out a whistle as they started singing.  
It was kinda bad, but they did all right. They were hopping around on the stage, and doing stupid things during the musical interludes. When Gosan said, "Man, I'm tired of singing," it was hard for him to keep a straight face, but it was impossible for his twin brother to. They lost track of the music laughing, and some of the crowed yelled the words up at them. Alex was laughing. Cale was wondering where she was, because he (no one really) had seen her yet. The song ended and they hopped off the stage, after laying their mics down.  
"That was… interesting guys!" Bulma said. She was answered by another round of laughing, clapping, cheering, and whistling. "Now time for Alex! She'll be singing, 'I think I'm in love' by Jessica Simpson, and she has asked that it be dedicated to Cale! Wait to go Cale!" Bulma said laughing and winking. Cale waved at the crowd. He turned back and his jaw dropped as Alex stepped out. She was wearing black leather pants and high heel black sandals. She had on a silvery tube top that had sparkly stuff sewn into it. Her face was sparkly and her hair was kinda curled under. She smiled, as nearly all the boys in the crowd started to whistle. She took a deep breath as the music started, and started to sing. She walked around on the stage and would bend down to get close to someone, and she ended on knee, with her hand reaching out to Cale, grinning.  
The crowd erupted in whistles and cheering. She stood up, set the mic down and walked off. Cale met her back stage and picked her up and twirled her around.  
"That was great Alex!" He said, while she was laughing.  
"Thanks!" She said, laughing.   
"If I was in the future I would build I time machine just to come see you do that!" He said.  
"Oh my gosh Cale, that's it! We were just thinking about the portal, but the time machine will be able to get through! We can go home!" Alex said jumping up and down. She kissed him and ran off, after taking off her shoes. She yelled, "Follow me!" over her shoulder at her.   
She told her idea to Bulma and she agreed. They said they would do it later, because they wanna watch all the acts. Little did they know that Bulma had something else in mind. She asked Gosen and Gosan to do the announcing and she went to her laptop computer…  
  
Well, there you have it! Not quite what u expected, but close! I was running out of ideas for this chapter, so I decided to end it. More to come!  
  
  



	6. Time Machine

Okay, I had to take a break to write Sweet Daydream (READ IT! L.o.l) Now I think I know what I want to happen. I'm holding my puppy so its hard to type, but o well!  
  
F. Trunks walked up to Trunks (the past one) and said, "Excuse me, but have you seen a 16 year old girl, about this high up," he placed his hand around Trunks' chin. "She's not from around here. Has purple hair…" Trunks started laughing.   
"So, you're here to get her! I thought she said 3 years!" He said.  
"Nope, we came in the old time machine, not the portal!" F. Trunks replied.  
"Oh, hey, that makes sense. Well, her and Cale and Gosen and Gosan are all backstage." Trunks said, pointing.  
"Okay!" F. Trunks turned around and waved, and everyone except their other children that people don't know came out from hiding and followed F. Trunks. Trunks waved at everyone, laughing. Then he saw F. Pan and did an anime fall. (AN- ^_^) When he got up he could see the little line going up to the stage. He ran after them. Oh, he HAD to see this. He grabbed Goten, Bra, Pan, Marron, and Ubuu on the way back there. They all peeked into the backstage area.  
(BACKSTAGE P.O.V)  
Cale and Alex were helping to set up the gymnastics stuff behind the curtain while someone on stage pitifully tried to juggle plates. They were tripping and laughing. F. Goten looked at everyone and nodded his head. Everyone that could just barely raised their ki so they could be sensed. Alex dropped the box she was holding and it cracked into two pieces. Cale stumbled and fell down. On stage two announcing mics fell to the ground and made a horrible noise. Alex and Cale turned slowly around and Gosen and Gosan race up behind them. Alex's eye lit up, and she raced to F. Trunks. She hugged him. The rest followed suit with their parents.   
"Daddy! I missed you!" Alex said happily. Pan came up and hugged her to.  
"What are you guy's doing here?!' Gosan said, he didn't know about the time machine thing.  
"Yeah!" Gosen said. Cale just didn't say anything. Then Vegeta walked up to Alex, and she turned to face him. He had a stern look on his face.   
"Girl, have you been training?" He ask. Alex saluted him.  
"YES SIR!" She said, laughing.   
"What about the rest of you?" He said, indicating Cale, Gosen, and Gosan.  
"SIR YES SIR!" They replied.   
  
  
Okay, okay, *bats away the vegetables with a tennis racket* I know, short and lame. Can u say, writer's block? Readers: "WRITERS BLOCK!" Okay, it sucked. Review away! ^_^ *pulls lettuce leaf off shoulder* Thankyou… *runs away*  
  



End file.
